(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus provided with an automatic original delivery mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus provided with an automatic original delivery mechanism having automatic original delivery means for automatically receiving and guiding an original set at an insertion opening to a copying position and discharging the original to the outside of the apparatus after the copying operation, in which the disposal of the original is facilitated when jamming or other delivery trouble of a copying paper sheet takes place.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to an original carrier sheet for carrying out the copying operation without damaging an original composed of a very thin paper or very thin sheet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an original carrier sheet which is applied to an image-forming apparatus provided with an automatic original delivery mechanism to prevent improper setting of an original.